


one very small fbi calling. Answer?

by Victorionious



Category: The Following, Warehouse 13
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Doppelgänger Verse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Skype, Timeline Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorionious/pseuds/Victorionious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Weston and Steve Jinks are brothers. Twins, in fact. They don't see each other face-to-face very often anymore, especially since The Agreement took place, but they are still incredibly important to each other. Skype calls ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one very small fbi calling. Answer?

**Author's Note:**

> Did you really expect Mike not to call his brother after the events of S1E8 (aka the one with the Fight Club)? Also - Claudia, who has been aware of his existence for a while now, finally meets Mike, pixellated-face to pixellated-face.
> 
> BIG THANKS to [FeathersMcStrange](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersMcStrange) aka Lexie aka the Other Half of the DG!Verse hivemind. You are Wonderful and Amazing and this literally could not have been accomplished w/o you because you reintroduced me to Warehouse 13, introduced me to The Following, and smooshed them irrevocably together in my mind. So, good job there, basically.
> 
> This takes place not long after The Following S1E8, and a bit after Warehouse 13 S3E3. So, a few months after Steve joins the Warehouse (before his undercover stint, however, due to Timeline Finagling for the purposes of this 'verse.)

one very small fbi: I a m s o b o r e d please be actually online buddy

one very small fbi: I’m finding the lack of corresponding to imply otherwise

one very small fbi: s t e v e

one very small fbi: s t e v e n

one very small fbi: s t e e e v e

one very small fbi: s t e e e e e e v e

seven minutes later…: Sorry! I was in the middle of something but I am here now. What’s up?

one very small fbi: s t e e e e e e e e e e e e e

one very small fbi: OH HEY

one very small fbi: STEVE! :D oh my god I am d y i n g over here like. they won’t let me do ANYTHING

seven minutes later…: Who won’t let you do anything?

one very small fbi: u h. no one.

seven minutes later…: It’s funny. You’d think I wouldn’t be able to tell lies through the medium of typing-based chat and yet here we are.

seven minutes later…: I repeat: What’s up?

one very small fbi: : (

one very small fbi: no fair. using your powers against me like that ME your own BROTHER

seven minutes later…: And while I’m at it, why didn’t you answer my calls?

one very small fbi: ahaha about. that. y e a h.

one very small fbi: u h.

one very small fbi is calling. Answer?

 

Steve presses the Answer With Video button. Slowly, the picture on Mike’s webcam focuses.

“MICHAEL, YOU LOOK DEAD!” Steve flinches back from the camera instinctively upon seeing Mike's current state. Mike, to his credit, smiles back sheepishly, but even that much had to hurt. (Steve could see the way it pulled at some of his stitches. He was going to _destroy_ whoever did this.) “You are a giant bruise! What happened? Of course the doctors aren’t letting you do anything! _What happened_?”

“Haha, yeah, something sure did. Happen,” Mike says, then takes a spoonful of jello into his mouth. His expression turns thoughtful. “You know, it’s funny. Hospital jello has a very specific flavor. It’s not like ordinary jello. It’s its own special jello-type flavor that isn’t quite Jello but is still. Sort of.”

“ _Michael_.”

“There was a little thing. I might’ve been slightly stabbed. A little bit. Yeah.”

“You’re kidding,” Steve says. Mike makes a face at him. “You’re not kidding. I know that. Shut up with your. Face. Thing. Shit.”

“Hey, you okay, Jinksy?” Steve looks up to see Claudia poking her head in the door. “I heard screaming and the word ‘dead’ which generally doesn’t bode well in this Warehouse. Or anywhere, for that matter. Huh.”

Steve sighs and unplugs his headphones. “I think I’d be a lot better if it wasn’t for _this kid._ ”

“I am literally only seven minutes younger than you.”

“Oh, hey, Mike!” Claudia shouts, and jumps on the bed next to Steve, propping her head on his shoulder. She winces. “Ow, hey, that whole you thing? Not looking so good right now. Also, hi, I’m Claudia, we’ve spoken.”

“Hi, Claudia,” Mike says around another spoonful of jello.

“Okay, I’m glad you’ve met, but really back to the whole _slightly stabbed_ thing!!!”

“Yeah, that sure is a thing. That happened.” He slurps up yet another spoonful of hospital jello.

“And!” Steve continues, “Mop up that quantifier of ‘slightly’ because I think you know exactly why that’s pinging my radar!”

“Mmmhmm.”

“With added detail!”

“Gotcha.”

Claudia snickers. Steve shoots her a look, and she shrugs. “Don’t look at me, I’m just watching the show. You know, Mike, under all those bruises you really _do_ look ten years younger than-“ Steve covers her mouth with his hand and pushes her off the bed.

“Mike. Start talking.”

He sends his empty jello cup with a look of betrayal before sighing. “Alright. So, Carroll’s wife? She’s in protective custody. And of the people on this team? I’m the information guy, right? So…”

“You’re the only one who knows where she is?”

“Bingo.”

“So, what happened?” Steve already had some suspicions, but he still needs confirmation. Claudia, by now, had made her way back onto the bed, and sat next to Steve.

“They kidnapped me, made me do this weird fight club thing? It was like – they were trying to have some fake ‘fair odds’ things despite the fact that there were five of them? They kept adding new weapons until it got to the sharp-and-pointy kind. That’s when Ryan Hardy showed up.”

“Mike-“

“I didn’t tell them anything, Steve,” Mike says, and his eyes are so bright. “I didn’t!”

Steve takes a deep breath, and he can feel Claudia’s hand, light on his shoulder. “I’m glad you’re okay, Mike. Really glad. That situation sounds hellish.”

“Ryan took care of most of them before they could, ah, finish the job, so that was good. I think a couple got away? I’m not sure,” Mike bites his lip, winces as he scrapes a cut, then switches to his thumb. “I should be okay though! They’re saying like, a couple days before I can go home, then a couple weeks before I can be back in the field, but that’s good! I’m just really bored already, like, what am I gonna do for a few _weeks_?”

“Do you want me to pick you up? You could stay here, maybe?” Steve asks quickly, but can already anticipate his brother shaking his head.

“Yeah, definitely not. Sorry, Steve, I don’t want to put you anywhere near Carroll. Not safe.” Steve nods reluctantly. “However, I do fully expect you to be my virtual nursemaid. I am going to call you every day, probably multiple times _per_ day, and I fully expect you to answer.”

Claudia bounces a bit and rejoins the conversation, “I will make sure he is at your skype-based-beck-and-call! And if he ever gets stuck on a case, do not _hesitate_ to hang out with me. I have it on good authority that I’m incredible. I’ll get Steve to send you my contact info. In the meantime, I should probably. Go. Leave you two crazy kids alone. Later, Jinksy and Not-Jinksy.” And with that, she jumps off the bed and exits the room.

“Bye, Claudia,” identical voices echo. They turn to look at each other again.

Mike smiles. “I like her, she kinda reminds me of-“

“Olivia, yeah,” Steve replies. “And, actually, you.”

Mike scrunches up his face, which looks like it hurts, but if it does, Mike doesn’t show it. “I don’t see it.”

Steve laughs, “Oh, trust me, get her talking and _you will_. It’s kinda nice actually, having her around. I miss you a lot.”

“Yeah,” Mike looks away for a second. “Yeah, I miss you, too. I really wish I could just like, come over, sleep on your couch-“

“Oh, no, I assure you, you’d be taking the bed and be stuck feeling _incredibly bad_ about leaving your big brother to sleep on the couch. Or in the chair next to the bed. There is no way I’d let my baby brother sleep on the couch when he is wounded.”

“Literally seven minutes, you dork.”

“That’s still seven minutes older than _you_.”

“You suck.”

“Lie.”

“You’re a _jerk_.”

“Now _there’s_ the truth.”

“It’s really not safe, Steve.”

“I know, that’s why I’m not pushing the issue.”

“I know.” Mike sighs. “Look, the doctor’s coming I think, I should probably – “

“Stay safe, Michael.”

Mike chuckles. “I’ll try. The same applies to you, you know? Just because I’m bedridden doesn’t mean you get to follow me. Stay safe.”

Steve smiles and presses the little red phone button to end the call. The smile drops.

Claudia slips back into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. She bites her lip. “So, Mike was nice.”

“Yeah, he tends to be. It’s like, this thing. He’s pretty much made of sunshine and puppies.”

“Sunshine pup, got it, categorized away under ‘future things to call Not-Jinksy’.”

Steve stares at her. She smiles serenely back. “You’re. Something, alright,” he manages after a moment.

“If that something is your very best friend, then, yes, I am.”

“That’s definitely something you are,” Steve says on an exhale. He smiles at her, but he looks very tired.

“Things are going really bad with that case, aren’t they?” Claudia asks, sitting down next to him.

Steve inhales again. Exhales. Repeats. “Yeah.”

“And you’re very worried about Mike.”

“Yeah.”

“You could always,” Claudia squirms a bit, “Talk to me? About it? If you want?”

“Yeah, I think I,” he takes another deep breath. “I think I do. Want to.”

“Steve! Claudia!” Artie’s voice echoes off the walls. “We’ve got a Ping!”

“In a few hours,” Steve amends, sitting up stock-straight. “Duty calls, I guess.”

“Yeah, okay, come on, before Artie starts _actually_ yelling.”

They rush out the door, and it swings closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you had any difficulty understanding, "one very small fbi" is Mike, and "seven minutes later..." is Steve. They set the skype names for each other, with varied results.


End file.
